


Journal Invader

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) Some tosser keeps finding Draco's top secret diary and adding their own messages! How dare they!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal Invader

**Author's Note:**

> written for this:
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/81093.html)
> 
> on writcraft's journal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling et al. No offence is meant by these drawings. They're just for fun and no profit is being made from this.

 

 

Tuesday September 1, 1998 - 8th year

Journal,

It’s the first day of school after the war. I still wonder at the fact that I’m not in Azkaban with father, though Hogwarts might prove to be a prison in its own right. I saw the way they all looked at me -wishing I had suffered more.

Here’s to hoping I make it.

PS: Potter kept looking at me during the feast. This 8th year dorm situation is going to be dreadful.

Thursday September 3, 1998 - 8th year

Journal,

Potter’s still watching me. It’s unsettling and it’s far too intense. I don’t see why he would speak in my favour during the trials if he still had such burning hate for me.

I still haven’t thanked him for saving me from the fiendfyre.

Also, I’ve had to repair my robes twice in two days. The other students need to calm down with the hexing. At least they haven’t tried to lop off my hair.

_For the love of Merlin. It’s not hate Potter’s been staring at you with. And cast a bloody Impervious charm on your clothes. Idiot._

Friday September 4, 1998 - 8th year

Journal,

What the fuck? Who the fuck is writing in here? I know for a fact that this isn’t an enchanted journal.

Circe if I write anything substantial in here again.

What is Potter staring at me with? And the impervious charms may have helped, (reluctant) thanks.

_I rather enjoyed the fit you threw in the common room regarding this. Very dignified (sarcasm)._   
_I’ll leave you to figure out that look Potter’s got. This’ll prove entertaining for me. And you’re welcome._

Saturday, October 3, 1998 - 8th year

Journal Invader,

Hullo. I think you’re in Slytherin. Yep. You are. I just need to find out who ~~your~~ you are. I’ve got a list of suspects! But I’m not putting it in here or in any of my stuff for that matter! But I know you’re in 8th year. You practically said it last month.

And Salazar! Who knew Hufflepuffs could hold that much rage in them. They nearly burned my hair off! But you probably already know that.

I need to find somewhere new to write important things. ~~Like Mother’s leaving for the continent and how I’m a bloody mess. I know I’ve got some of my mates here but Greg’s still hung up on Vincent, Pansy’s still a bitch and a little too worried about people hating her more just for looking at me in a friendly way, and Blaise was never one for talking. Don’t even get me started on Theo~~ Fuck.

Also, I think I know what that look in Potter’s eyes is. Merlin, when did that happen? ~~It’s sort of hot.~~ Damn it!

~~He’s got nice eyes. Never notice that befor~~ Shit.

_You probably shouldn’t write in here drunk. For all you know I’m gathering blackmail material on you. And yes, I knew you were drunk. Mates had to help you back from Hogsmeade. Idiot._

_And maybe you’re being just as distant from some of your friends as they seem to you. I know of two that looked to make an effort._   
_I’m curious to see what you do about Potter now. He looked worried about your drunken arse._

Monday, October 5, 1998 - 8th year

Journal Invader,

I can’t believe I wrote that rubbish. And don’t you talk about my friends. Prying bastard.

And holy shit, Potter asking me how I was doing. With actual concern. I couldn’t do anything but blink at him in shock.

I really should stop telling you these things…

_You probably should. But I won’t tell anyone, and you’ll just have to trust me on that. And fine I won’t talk about them._   
_And trust you to not have anything to say when you should actually use that gob of yours. You forgot to mention the part where you turned and ran after the blinking bit._

Thursday, October 7, 1998 - 8th year

Journal Invader,

Sneaky little bastard! How’d you know I was waiting around to see when you’d fetch my journal?

And I did not run. Not really.

And I’ll have you know that I spoke to Potter today. It went well. Very well.

_I’m clever is how._   
_And I’m sorry, you fled. There, better?_   
_And that sounds like you snogged each other senseless or something. You did have the most disgustingly smug smirk on your face this evening. I haven’t seen it in a while. I sort of missed it._

Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 8th year

Journal Invader,

You’ve been fairly quiet the past two weeks, even with all the murmurs going around about me and Harry. I know you didn’t tell anyone or those murmurs would have been more specific.

Where’d you go?

And I’m fairly sure I know who you are.

Wednesday, November 18, 1998

Blaise,

Yes, I know it’s you.

Talk to me.

Draco,

_Cornering me the way you did was a bit vicious. I think Potter’s rubbing off on you. You were idiotically Gryffindor. Thanks._

Friday, November 20, 1998

Blaise,

You’re welcome.

Monday, January 4, 1999 - 8th year

Blaise,

Merlin, Harry’s been trying to get a peek at my journal. Apparently I look like I’m up to no good when I’m reading/writing in it. We should probably cast more extensive privacy charms on it. Just in case he feels Slytherin.

I might be rubbing off on him.

And I tried that thing you suggest. It drove him absolutely mad. Brilliant. I don’t know why I doubted you. You should convince Lovegood to peg you. I did your thing. Just remember lube. And when in doubt, more lube.

_Draco,_

_We could spell it to only show him nude pictures of McGonagall._   
_You should never doubt me on those things, Draco. I do know what I’m talking about._   
_And fine, I’ll bring it up with her. I’ll admit you’ve got me curious. I’m sure you purposefully didn’t cast silencing charms the other night just so I could hear how much you enjoy having something up your arse._

Tuesday, January 5, 1999 - 8th year

Blaise,

McGonogall, definitely. That’ll teach him.

And yes, it was on purpose. *smirk*


End file.
